Out of Memory and Time
by elvenrarehunter
Summary: Third installment of Love Can Kill and Rain or Tears. Aleia decides to openly welcome her fate. Could this be the end of the happy couple? Or will D have something to say about it? Please R&R No Flames Plz
1. Family

_Well, this is the beginning of the third and final installment. In essence, it is the beginning of the end. LOL. Read on._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Family**

* * *

Aleia looked at the shorter of the two as he stared back at her with his pastel blue eyes. The two regarded each other with interest. She walked towards him. He looked the same as he did the last time she saw him. 

"Father?" she asked. Her face lit up when he nodded. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Father!" she said. He returned the hug and smiled as she stepped back.

"You've grown," he noted.

"It's been fourteen years, at least," she said. Kira, meanwhile had run forward and gotten picked up by her father, the taller of the two. He walked over and gave Aleia a one armed-hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to check up on you, make sure that villain Fuzen or whatever his son's name is isn't bothering you," he said. Leon walked out.

"A little late," he said. Both looked in his direction and he smiled. "Nice to see you again, Chale, Akuji." They both smiled half-heartedly. Chale's eyes betrayed worry.

"He's already attacked?" he asked. Akuji moved past Aleia, who followed in his footsteps. He carefully examined the room, then stopped at a small table, on which sat a small box. He undid the latch and was greeted by a glassy orb-like object. Leon looked at Aleia in disbelief.

"You have a crystal ball?"

"Not a crystal ball, a seeing stone," Akuji said firmly. He reached forward to pick it up. His pale fingers barely grazed the surface when he was greeted with a vision of the past, one with his daughter being threatened by the brute he had tried to protect her from. Then he was granted a partial vision of what was to come, but it was so hazy, he couldn't discern the details, only a bejeweled knife with a blade like ice. Akuji closed the lid and turned back to his daughter, who looked at D. D nodded, understanding the question, though there were no words spoken.

"Come, father, we have an extra room or two upstairs," she said, grabbing her father's hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Chale followed, Kira still in his arms. She had fallen asleep against his shoulder and he was reluctant to put her down. They walked up the stairs as some sort of odd procession and left D with Leon and Chris in the parlor. Leon yawned.

"Alright, I'm takin' Chris home. See ya 'round D," he said, walking out the door with Chris in his shadow. D looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30 and he supposed he too should be getting to bed. He turned out the lights and walked up the stairs, leaving a darkened room in his wake.

Aleia had snuck downstairs and she was alone as she stared at the box that contained the seeing stone. She hadn't opened in years for fear of what it might tell her. Now that the locks were unlatched, her curiosity got the better of her. She lifted the smooth ebony lid. Inside, the stone sat on the velvet cushion greeted her, shimmering in the wan moonlight that filtered in through the break in the curtains. She stared at it for a moment, before she picked it up. She waited for a vision, but it didn't come. It was as she feared…tomorrow had nothing in mind for her. She placed the orb back on the velvet cushion and gently replaced the lid before moving like a wraith back up to her room.

* * *

_Hope ya liked._


	2. Flee

_Ok, I know you guys are just about ready to shoot me because I haven't updated in forever but I actually have an excuse. I have been so busy with my extracurricular activities (I had a meet the other day and it was ridiculous because I couldn't start my homework until 9 at night) and the play. I hope I'll be able to give you guys more chapters soon. Maybe I might get one up during break. Again, I completely and totally understand if you stop reading this after the long wait and the crappy chapter. An extremely late Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. Anyway (moves to dodge things being thrown) to my reviewers._

MagicalGirl: Cool! First reviews on a story are awesome. It's like being the first person into a bag of chips. They're fresh and you get the first one, no? (_shakes head_) I can't beat the MEGA WHOOP-WHOOP and the wave. I can't really decide what I'm going to do with the badguys. See, I'm very strange. I usually like the badguys more than I do the goodguys. Yeah, I wanted him to have some reason for his revenge. Thanks for the complement. Yey! Perhaps, you could post it sometime. I would most definitely read it. The sequel to what? And no problem, Leon having a cousin wasn't my idea, I think. I'm pretty sure one of my reviewers gave it to me. Yep, that does sound logical. And the imagery with Aleia and the rug and everyone on the ground is priceless…and hysterical XD. Yeah, really, that did help.

FAN1: Thank you, most people think that the way I think is strange. But, I think I am, therefore I am, I think. Thanks for the support. Really? Geez. I wish I could help you. They sound really terrible. I'm really glad you like it.

ruleroftheanimeuniverse: Really? I didn't know that until you told me. I understand why though. Scrying is the act of crystal gazing, so it would make sense. Thanks for the tip. I'll get around to changing that sometime. Thanks a lot, for both the compliment and the tip. S'alright, I haven't given you anything to review to. So I can't forgive you if you can't forgive me for not updating.

AC/DC-Girl: I love STYX too. They're really good. I especially like Renegade, Show Me the Way, Miss America, and Crystal Ball. I can't remember whether or not I reviewed, but I know I've read it. It's really good. You're doing an excellent job.

Erik's Rose: Everybody's calling it that…I suppose it kinda is…thanks for the review. Right back at you. I really was totally busy and deserve to be put at the mercy of my reviewers.

WITCKCHICK3.0: Is getting good at the cliffies a good thing or a bad thing? Thank you, I'll do my best and I hope this doesn't make you stop reading. No they do not, but I have a reason for it. They aren't married. When/if they get married, that will change.

VAREKAI: I hope this cliffie isn't as evil. I'm not trying to make evil cliffies, it's just that it seems like a good place to leave off… Thank you.

Heaven sent me: Yep, it's gonna end up even bigger eventually. Thanks, you too. I'm gonna try to give you another chapter soon.

Pretty Sammi: I suppose that cliffies are used to keep you hanging and wanting to read more. I'm gonna try to update sooner. You were gone for the same reason I was. Of course, that is, if you still want to be after I made you wait so long.

Just a random reader: You scared me for a minute. There are four things I try not to do: 1) Be cliché. 2) Be Predictable. 3) Be Boring. 4) Disappoint my readers. And I really hope not to commit any of them anytime soon. I like going against the waves. Don't worry, it won't. It's just that right now, writing has to take a backseat to school.

Sweet 'n' SASSY: Ooh…viruses are NO FUN. Glad you got it debugged though. I'm also glad that you liked the story.

Nobody-Special: I guess it does. More twists and turns to come, eventually. Glad you liked it.

ReBeLiA, the punk rocker: I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you thought so. I guess I am a little evil, though. I love writing cliffies, and sometimes I don't even mean to. Which is really sad.

AlOoPiEnEwBiE: I hope it will. Glad you liked.

Dragon Princess: I hope so too. I'm trying to make them all a bit longer. But this one is kinda short.

_And now, on with the chappie. _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flee**

* * *

D walked downstairs only to be greeted by the early light that comes just before dawn. A lot of the animals were restless. He walked about for a bit, preparing tea and such. It was then that he noticed the sound of breathing other than his own and the unique breathing patterns of the animals. He poked his head out of the kitchen to see Kira sprawled on the couch with one hand hanging down. T-Chan was watching protectively over the child as he perched himself atop the back of the sofa. D walked over and placed the blanket that had fallen to the floor at some point during her slumber. He was a bit troubled. Something just didn't seem right at the pet shop. He drank his tea and Q-chan fluttered about, looking for something. Akuji walked down the stairs, causing D to turn. 

"Good morning, Akuji-sama," he said. Akuji seemed a bit preoccupied as he sat down across from D.

"Good morning, Count," he said. D poured another cup of tea and gave it to Akuji, who accepted it. He stared at the doors to the pet shop and sipped his tea quietly. Chale came into the room several minutes later, yet even his presence did not faze Akuji. Chale came over and smiled before looking towards the couch, where Kira was just waking up. She ran over to her father and he picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck and looked around.

"Where's Lei?" she asked. The three adults exchanged glances. The Count pushed his chair out and stood up calmly, smiling at Kira.

"She's probably still asleep. I'll check," he said, gliding past them and up the stairwell. He paused when he came to her door. He rapped lightly on the ornate doors. Upon hearing no response, he opened the door and looked in. The bed was neatly made and the room straightened up. The picture of them that used to sit on her nightstand was gone and the dresser drawers were pulled out, empty. D walked in, looking about in disbelief. He stopped when he heard the crackling of paper underfoot. He stepped back and picked the two sheets up. Both were written in Aleia's unique handwriting. The first was a note.

_To whomever finds this note,_

_By the time you get this, I will be somewhere far away. I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back, if ever. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore than I already have. I regret to inform you that after this, I will not be writing anymore. So Chale, take care of Kira. Dad, don't worry about me. Kira, you be good for D and the rest. And D, I love you. Just remember that. Someday I'll come back._

_Yours Lovingly,_

_Lei_

D stared at the paper for a moment in shock. He shifted in what seemed like slow motion to him and looked at the other paper. She had written out the lyrics to a song, one they had heard while out to eat. He struggled to remember the title. Then suddenly it came to him. _Leaving on a Jet Plane._

It was there that her notes stopped. He looked around again and saw a white packet on her nightstand. Walking over, he picked it up and opened it. Out fell a ring just large enough to fit on D's finger. Inspecting the ring, he discovered that it belonged to Aleia. It was her class ring. He put the ring on, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to go down and get Kira upset that she wasn't there.

"What's up, D?" came a voice from the door. D turned around. T-Chan stood there, smiling at him.

"T-Chan, I need you to go and get Chale and Akuji. Keep Kira down there until we know what to do." T-Chan nodded and walked back downstairs. D listened as the sound of chairs moving against the floor and footsteps wafted upwards. He waited as they got closer and finally, saw them as they walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Chale asked, surprised at the empty room. D handed the note to him and Akuji inspected the room. He looked at D.

"She didn't leave anything, something small, that I could use to find her, did she?" he asked.

"Oi, Akuji, she tells you in the note not to worry about her," he said. D looked at the ring and slipped it off his finger.

"Would this work?" he asked. Akuji smiled.

"Quite nicely," he said, taking the ring from D's outstretched hand. He held the ring in his hand and muttered some words in an ancient tongue. His eyes closed involuntarily and reopened, except they were somehow different. They were covered by a milky film and the ring glowed the longer he held it. After a long period of silence, Akuji closed his eyes again, more of a voluntary action, but did not reopen them. He sighed.

"What?" Chale and D asked simultaneously. Akuji looked up, his eyes normal once again.

"All I saw was a weatherworn tombstone with a faded name etched into it," he said. Chale looked up.

"She couldn't have…"

* * *

_Hope I didn't discourage you from reading. Let me know what you think. No flames please (though I know I justly deserve them for keeping so long an update) but constructive criticism is nice. As are any ideas._

_Also, a little side note…Here's some of the changes I've made._

_1) The petshop is two stories with living quarters on the top, not one story with a maze of corridors, though it still does have the maze of corridors._

_2) **(BIG SPOILER MILDLY SPOILED: DO NOT READ THIS ONE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ PSOH 10!)** As I started the series before I knew about Q-Chan, the two will be separate people. _


	3. Follow

_Ok, I can completely understand if you guys all want to make an attempt on my life. I have not updated in God knows how long and this is a really short chapter. But no matter what I did to it, I couldn't make it any longer. I promise the next one will be much longer. And just remember, if you guys kill me, I will lose the ability to update and then where would we be:) Yeah, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry. I really didn't want to wait this long. I was so wrapped up in schoolwork and extracurricular activities and then I got an injury which prevented me from writing and I just recovered and we're on our last vacation before the end of the year. So, be expecting more updates during the summer. Now to my reviewers before they turn into the mob:_

PrettySammi: So am I. I'm still here! I haven't died yet. School is evil. That's what been keeping me from writing. Of course we're still friends, unless you want to kill me for updating, because don't let friends kill each other. LOL. Thank you. That's very encouraging. I'm trying to update. What thief?

VAREKAI: I know, I'm trying my hardest to update. I suppose the difference between a GOOD cliffie and an EVIL cliffie is the difference between love and hate. I thought it was a cute addition, but said that we couldn't put song lyrics in, so I took out like everything with song lyrics for fear of being taken off. I will spare some time when I get out of school.

Erik's Rose: Completely random and out of the blue question. I know you are going to think me extremely slow because I just picked up on this, are you a Phantom of the Opera fan? I just finished reading the book and I am totally in love with the movie. I loved the book too. Anyway, I haven't abandoned you guys either, I just don't want to fail my classes so I have to do my homework which is like four hours per subject (yeah, I'm exaggerating). I'm throwing myself at the mercy of all of my reviewers and hoping that you guys don't tear me into itty bitty pieces too small for a mouse. LOL. I hope I do too. Thank you. I'm really sorry. I didn't intend for it to drag out this long. I thought it was a cute addition, but said that we couldn't put song lyrics in, so I took out like everything with song lyrics for fear of being taken off. And they had to find her somehow. Thanks. I'm still breathing and I'm still trying to update.

AC/DC-Girl: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up for like three months. LOL. You'll find out soon. Happy very, very late Easter.

MagicalGirl: (_blushes_) Thank you. I was brought up with the philosophy that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I guess that's why, but there's nothing bad to say about you guys. That's interesting. That's not weird at all. I've known what's going to happen at the end of this series since I started the first one and I wrote the last chapter for _Love Can Kill_ before I wrote beginning. I personally like writing chapters in order, but to each her own, I suppose. I hate those, the evil bunnies with the dragon sized bear fangs. That's kinda what happened with my characters. I still think it's a rather corny argument, but it's alright. Ah, the ol' puzzle problem. Yes, that's like the worst feeling when you've got all the good ideas in different places and you have to figure out how to put them together. It sounds really interesting and I hope that when you get it posted, you will let me know where I can find it so I can read it. I know exactly what you mean about "hand-me-down" computers. If you're patient enough to wait for my updates, I'm patient enough to wait for the chance to read your story. Of course I don't mind if you read mine in the meantime. Summer is sooooooooooo tantalizingly close that I am going insane. I haven't died either, and my life is about the equivalent of the funny-farm anyway. So I know exactly how you feel, LOL. Please forgive me for not updating. Later.

FAN1: Thanks. Everybody thinks that the way I think is weird (if that sentence made any sense). Yey! I'm trying to update.

Dragon Princess: I'm glad you think so. I'm so sorry about not updating though. I should be asking you not to kill me for not updating, but I want to give you something to read. So let's say that if you don't kill me, I won't kill you, k?

AlOoPiEnEwBiE: I'm glad you did. The way you typed it made me think that I had asked you to say Thank you for something, but I figured it out. Gotcha. So did I. Whoops, oh well. I'm making them all the same with the eyes for the purposes of the story. Thanks for the tip off though. I would have gone on in my ignorance. Have a good one as well. Not just the state, the country.

Nobody-Special: I love plot snakes too. They are awesome cuz then the story isn't predictable.

WITCHCHICK3.0: Yeah, I suppose it does depend on the chapter. And you are welcome.

Heaven sent me: She'll come back soon. I know exactly what you mean. I think that school should be optional. I'm glad you can too. I will definitely update more during summer.

Just a random reader: Aww…thank you. Not quite, I still have like two weeks until freedom. I'm hoping to update more during the summer.

ruleroftheanimeuniverse: Thank you. I hope that I can get the next chappie posted soon for you guys.

Ruleroftheanimeuniverse: I'm glad you are still a fan. I know exactly what you mean about not being able to sit down and read anything. Please forgive me as well.

Sweet 'n' SASSY: Thanks a lot. That's really sweet. I'm trying. I'm doing my best to update. Thank you sooooooo much for not abandoning this absent minded authoress.

ReBeLiA, the punk rocker: Inuyasha? Did I write an Inuyasha fic? I don't remember writing an Inuyasha fic… Awww…thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Follow**

* * *

It was a day after Aleia's departure and D held in his hand an archaic suitcase which seemed to have been around since the dawn of time. The pet shop was empty, save for a few tables and other pieces of furniture. He had quickly scrawled out a sign that said that he was on vacation. Akuji, Chale, and Kira were still packing, and D wished they would hurry. Aleia was getting farther away by the second and D wanted to find her before any danger befell her. Akuji walked out, his staff in his hand. Chale had Kira's suitcase in one hand and he was holding her with the other.

"We are ready," Chale said. Akuji nodded.

"It is too dangerous for Kira," D said.

"We'll take her to Miss Bebe's," Akuji said. D sighed. The delay was worrying him.

"Alright, but remember, time is of the essence," he said. There was a silence that was open to interpretation.

* * *

A bell resounded somewhere inside the house as Chale's finger brushed against the doorbell. There was a silence, followed by the scuffling of feet and the door opened, revealing Miss Bebe. She hardly looked any different than when Makina was around. She smiled warmly. 

"Good evening," she said.

"And to you too," Chale said. "I have a small favor to ask you," he said. She looked at Kira and nodded.

"You want me to watch Kira?" she asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," he replied.

"Not at all. Can you come in for a moment?" she inquired. Chale looked at D, who uneasily nodded. He hoped it wouldn't take too long. The five went into the house and Chale set Kira down. Kira immediately ran to Miss Bebe and hugged her. Miss Bebe, hugged her back and then broke free from her grasp. She walked over to a small cabinet and fumble for a key in her pocket. Akuji exchanged glances with Chale and D as Kira went over to one of the chairs and sat down. Miss Bebe stood up, a few bundles of cloth from the cupboard in her hands. She set them on the table.

"Aleia told me that you might be coming by," she said. D's eyes brightened.

"You've seen her!"

"Yes, yesterday morning. She took great care in not telling me where she was heading. She didn't want you to know. She said that she didn't want you coming after her," she said. She gave a half-hearted chuckle. "She's got a free spirit, just like her mother." She reached over to the first bundle of cloth. "Akuji, this is for you. It was left by Makina for you in case you ever came back here." Akuji nodded, taking the oddly shaped parcel. He opened it and there lay three vials held together by some sort of decorative metal design. One contained a light green liquid with yellow swirling about in it. Another was a light blue with white floating in it. The last was read with black suspended in it.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded.

"Chale," she said. "Makina left this for you." She handed him a bundle. He muttered a thank you as he gently pulled the cloth away to find a glittering set of keys. She turned to D. "And to you, Count, Aleia left these." She handed him a parcel, which contained a set of three small angels. One held a harp, one held a sword, and one was on her knees, wings unfurled behind her. D didn't quite know what to say. Miss Bebe smiled.

"Thank you," D said.

"The relationship between Aleia and I is telling you not to go after her and let her figure things out by herself, but the mothering instincts within me hopes that you won't listen," she said, going over to pick up Kira, who was on the verge of falling asleep. She looked at Chale tiredly.

"Goodbye, papa," she said. Miss Bebe walked out of the room with Kira, whom she put to bed. She returned to find that the three visitors were gone. She smiled.

"You didn't listen."

* * *

Aleia walked through the dense foliage that had overgrown all but the area around the weatherworn grave she had seen in a vision that had come with Shaegra's death. There was a rather large patch of ground where the grass refused to grow. Aleia knelt down, her hand caressing the soft earth as she stared at the faded tombstone. 

"What do I do now?" she thought aloud.

Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance- came a voice. She spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she asked upon finding no one.

Wandering child…- came the voice again.

"Who are you!" she demanded. There was the sound of the beating of wings and she turned around. The sight that greeted her scared her to death, for there was half-dragon.

* * *

_Yes, I know. This is really short and probably the crappiest chapter that I've updated in this series yet, but reviews are nice. Constructive criticism and kind reviews welcome. Please don't flame me._


End file.
